


Power of the Dark Side

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Anakin, Dark Leia Organa, Empress Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, POV Leia Organa, Sith Empire, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, Suitless Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Anakin Skywalker managed to defeat Obi Wan on Mustafar and took his children in to be trained as Sith.However, even his ambitions may yet be surpassed.





	Power of the Dark Side

Some timelines end with victory of the light. Some, well....a single pebble in a large pond can cause untold ripples. Anakin...no, _Vader_...stood at the bottom of the lava bank, dueling physically and verbally with his old master. Their grueling final confrontation had lasted for the better part of an hour and both men only had enough stamina for one last strike.  Vader leaped, high above Obi wan's head. He came to a graceful landing right behind Obi wan and before he could do anything, Vader rushed back and plunged his lightsaber through Obi wan's torso, instantly killing him.

It was over. Unfortunately, although he had achieved his greatest victory, sorrow fell upon his life. His wife Padme had still died during childbirth and from that day on, Darth Vader planned to kill Palpatine for failing to save her. So it was that over the next twenty years, the twins grew under the ruthless training regimen of Darth Vader, better known to the galaxy at large as Anakin Skywalker, hero of the Republic. The people did not know that the shadowy mysterious assassin some had called Darth Vader, and Anakin Skywalker were one and the same. The Emperor knew of Vader's children, and approved, as he reasoned that they would be better off under the Empire than some place the foolish Yoda could one day use them against the Sith.

Yoda exited his ship to take up residence on Dagobah. He was broken and depressed. There was not a single being left alive that could stand up to Darth Vader and the Emperor. Vader's children were lost to him as well, in the possession of the Empire and their hearts poisoned by their father. The Jedi were wiped out.

 

Twenty years passed.

Leia smirked as she sparred with her brother. She would never tell Luke this of course, but she was actually even more powerful than her brother or father. For the past twenty years they had been brutally trained, in every Force ability their father knew, as well as every lightsaber form. They were the Empire's top assassins. Because of them, The Rebel Alliance was defeated in its infancy. Leia forged a plan to sneak in and kill its top leaders, and leave before anyone knew what had happened. It worked, and when the Empire finally came to Yavin to finish off the Rebellion, it was successful and with the leadership dead, none stood in their way any longer. They spread their legions out to the far Outer Rim, pacifying worlds one by one, under the Imperial boot. Vader was the face of the Stormtroopers and the Imperial Fleet. Their greatest warrior and most legendary commander. Hero of the Clone Wars, yet secretly a twisted shell of his former self mentally and psychologically.

Vader clapped when they finished, then ordered them to pay attention. "Listen, my son, my daughter. You have become strong in the dark side of the Force. The Emperor surely will be no match for the both of you. However, I am not...confident that you not are as immersed in the dark as I wish you to be. In the ways of the Sith, there is a rule. A rule of Two. A master and an apprentice."

It slowly dawned on the children that Vader meant that there was only ever meant to be one of them. "You must fight, my children. Only one of you can earn the right to be my heir, earn the right to challenge the Emperor and take over the Empire alongsde me as father and child! You must pass this final test, daughter." He had said, as Leia was staring directly at him, quietly furious. Leia was not convinced

"Surely we have strength in numbers, Father."

"We have strength in the dark side, young one. To fully become who you're meant to be, let attachment die. Kill it, if you have to. Embrace the dark side."

Behind him, Luke evilly chuckled. "Father....you actually think I'm going to let myself be killed by Leia?"

Anakin shook his head. "May the strongest win, son."

Leia leaped into battle, activating her red sword and matched her brother blow for blow. The duel was fierce. But Leia proved the stronger. In Luke's final seconds, his faced twisted into furious rage and horror, before his sister silenced him. She laughed to herself. it did feel good to kill her brother. _Father was right. There should be only one. Now we kill the Emperor._ That was the first step of her plan.

 

Sidious was sure enough, sitting in his throne room when he felt the presence of Vader and...something else. Something dark and ambitious. Palpatine liked that, of course. Had his old friend brought him a new disciple? No...something felt...off. It felt wrong.

"My friend. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"My master...I have important news. My son, one of the Black Twins, he fell on one of his missions. Killed by our remaining enemies."

"Unfortunate. He was not worthy to be a Sith." The figure behind Vader moved slightly, though Palpatine could not be sure someone was there. Suddenly, he gasped in pain.

"My...friend?" Darth Vader stared at the Emperor in disgust. 

"You foolish old man, letting my wife die! Letting the mother of my daughter die. She has risen to become a true Sith. Your downfall. She is...Darth Kreya!" Her father announced. Kreya's sword was sticking out of Palpatine's chest through the throne chair. The old man slumped and died. Mother is avenged, Kreya thought. Kreya had some affection for the woman, though through her Force Visions she only knew fragments about her. She hid her devious smirk behind a veil and kneeled at Vader's feet. 

"You honor me, Father. Or should I Say, Emperor Skywalker." 

Vader laughed quietly at her, and nodded. 

"It will take some time for the Imperial forces to adjust to the transition but I am very glad our plan worked. Your mastery of Force Cloaking and Force Teleportation allowed us to kill the Emperor. In a head to head fight, it would have been quite difficult, Kreya."

"I know, Father. I know. But it's over now. Now we can make the galaxy how we want it to be. Think of it. Legions of loyal troops and thousands of starships bending the galaxy to our will. A new Sith Empire."

Kreya stepped back, and then smirked triumphantly. Vader frowned. 

"That's _my_ plan. _I_ will be the one to create such an empire." 

Vader yelled, "Impudent brat! You planning to overthrow me already?" 

"I overthrew you while you were distracted, watching the old man bite the dust." Kreya snarled, holding the injector device. "You arrogant bastard. You raised me to be just a weapon against Palpatine. I killed countless people for you. I was your weapon. But you loved Luke more, didn't you? I could always see it in your eyes. You trained me too well. I learned _everything_ from you...but I also learned from others. One knew about poisons. I injected you with some. Scorpion venom from back in my true home, Naboo. 

You didn't even see it coming...You truly are unworthy to rule. It's time we let the past die, as you said to me once."

Anakin gasped "Little b-brat...I should have k-killed you the day you were born!"

"Such is the way of the Sith. The student always kills the master." she replied. 

Kreya looked down with disdain and vicious disgust as her dying father choked and the life began fleeing from his eyes. It was finally over.

Imperial officers stormed in and Kreya said, "I am the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, Leia Skywalker. My father and the Emperor are dead. He killed the Emperor but then he fell sick with a poison injected by men working for the Outer Rim criminal clans. In his dying breath, the Emperor said i was meant to rule after him, as his greatest and most powerful disciple. Greater even than my father.

As my first command, I will create a new Eternal Sith Empire! Gather all force users and bring them to me. We should let the entire past die. The old Empire which has had so many rebel scum elude them. The new one shall be invincible! I will accept your oaths of loyalty now to your rightful Empress." 

The Stormtroopers kneeled for their Empress. Some officers refused to, so Kreya snarled at them and choked them into submission. 

"F-forgive me..!" Tarkin gasped.

"What is my name, my dear Grand Admiral Tarkin? _What is my name_?"

"E-Empress." He choked out, defeated and broken.

"Correct. Be loyal to me and I will lead our galaxy to greatness. Refuse, and you will be greeted by _death_!"

 

So it was that Kreya set about consolidating her control, bringing any dissent to its knees or snuffing it out. Her power rose with every passing day, as she studied and trained in the darkest and most secret ways of the Sith that had yet been kept from her by her selfish bastard of a father. It was hers by right! Countless Force Sensitives were brought before her to fight to the death, the strongest to be trained as Kreya's apprentice. One showed special promise and was killing many. A girl sold by drunk traders. She said her name was...

"Rey, My Empress."

"That is a beautiful name, little one. You will be a strong Sith. I know it." 

Rey bowed to her deferentially and rushed back into battle.

 

Through her studies of Sith magic and the documents left behind by Palpatine, she finally unlocked what it meant to be immortal. Kreya's plan was complete. She was the most powerful Sith in history, a black hole of the Force, with nobody left to oppose her.

Darkness fell upon the entire galaxy, beneath the boot of the Empress. Forever...


End file.
